


Five Lions, One Wedding & A Very Clueless Auror

by thewaterfalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas wedding, Clueless Harry, Deamus, Fluff, M/M, gay wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaterfalcon/pseuds/thewaterfalcon
Summary: Dean and Seamus ask the three men who they grew up with to be their best men.





	Five Lions, One Wedding & A Very Clueless Auror

 

* * *

  
  
  
The small flat was filled with cheers and the comfort of old friendships. Ron and Harry sat in identical armchairs, one of Ron’s leg’s draped haphazardly over the arm of his, whilst Neville had perched himself on the deep window sill. Dean snorted a laugh, with the others, all reeling with amusement from a story Ron had just finished telling. It was familiar, Dean mused, the side of his thigh just touching Seamus’, as both he and his, well, not  _ boyfriend  _ anymore sat side by side on their large, squashy couch. By the window, a large Christmas tree stood, covered, as it always was, in an array of red and gold decorations.    
  
They hadn’t spent any time just the five of them since sixth year, and it felt good,  _ really  _ good, to be together again. These were the boys, men now, Dean supposed, he’d grown up with. 

 

“That wasn’t even the worst part,” Ron continued with his anecdote, before regaling the rest of the tale from his latest auror mission, which involved a goblin, a monk and a very unimpressed troll.

 

“A goblin, a troll and a monk walk into a bar...not sure I know that one,” Neville joked, taking a sip of his beer. 

 

“Well now you do, Nev,” Seamus quipped with a grin, much to the amusement of the others. 

 

The rest of the evening passed by relatively the same fashion, with stories and jokes, beer and a great deal of reminiscing, until, with a sure glance passing between him and Seamus, a glance that told them both that the time was right, Seamus cleared his throat. 

 

“Lads, we actually asked you round for a reason,” the Irishman stated, and Dean felt a gentle pat on the small of his back. 

 

“Oh?” Neville’s eyebrows were raised.

 

“We wanted to ask, all three of you,” Dean began, with a clearing of his throat, “to be...our best men!”

 

Neville was the first to speak. “No?” 

 

“Yeah, mate,” Seamus replied, standing up to accept the handshake and subsequent hug that Neville had rushed across the room to deliver.

 

“Congratulations!” Neville cried, now pulling Dean into a similar, friendly embrace.  “I’d be honoured.”

 

“Brilliant!” Dean replied, before he, Seamus and Neville all turned, expectantly, to face Harry and Ron, neither of whom had moved. 

 

Ron spoke first out of the pair. “Wait,” he said, waggling his index finger between Dean and Seamus, “I knew it!” before he launched himself upwards and pulled both men, and Neville, into a furious hug. “I’m in!”

 

“Cheers Ron,” Seamus said, his face as beaming as Dean’s was. 

 

Harry had remained seated, and Dean realised, looking over at his former housemate, that Harry’s pale face looked just as bemused as the rest looked happy. 

 

“You-you're getting married?” Harry asked, looking at Seamus.

 

“Yeah, mate...and so is Dean…” Seamus replied, shooting Dean a quick look and smile of amusement at Harry’s cluelessness, something which certainly hadn’t gone unnoticed in Gryffindor tower.

 

“To  _ who?”  _ Harry asked with a gasp, and collectively, the other four men burst into a fit of hysterics. 

 

Seamus snorted, after calming down enough to reply. “Dean, Harry...Dean is the who.”

 

“No,” Harry began, clearly perplexed. “I  _ know  _ Dean is also getting married, but I didn’t even know either of you two were seeing anyone.”

 

“You’re kidding, Harry!” Dean countered, “I’ve been with them since fifth year!”

 

“What?! But we  _ lived  _ together then, how come I’ve never met them?”

 

“You’ve  _ definitely _ met them,” Ron said, almost choking. 

 

Harry was still utterly bemused, “And yours?” he all but demanded, looking at Dean.

 

“Exact same, mate, since fifth year.”

 

Harry’s pupils darted rapidly back and forth as he clearly tried to wrack his memories for any talk of who either Dean or Seamus’ mystery partners were. 

 

“C’mon Harry, you can’t have seriously never known?” Neville offered. 

 

“Known what?”

 

“About Dean,” Neville spoke slowly and pointedly, “and Seamus…” he trailed off, his eyes as wide as saucers as comprehension still eluded Harry. 

 

“ _ What  _ about Dean and Seamus?!”

 

“Look, man, doesn’t matter right now,” Seamus said with a laugh, “will you be one of the best men?”

 

Harry’s brow furrowed. “For both of you?”

 

“Aye.”

 

“I mean, I’d love to, of course. Is it like a double wedding or-”

 

“That’s  _ exactly  _ what it is,” Dean answered. 

 

“Brilliant, I’d be happy to!” Harry said, before joining the others and insisting on hugging the two grooms himself.

 

* * *

 

  
  


“You ready?” Ron asked, patting Dean on the back twice. 

 

Smiling at his old friend, Dean nodded, noting the decorations in the hotel foyer were very similar to he and Seamus’. “Never been more ready for anything.”

 

“Alright, let’s go, both Neville and Harry are with Seamus.”

 

“Has Harry figured it out yet?”   
  


“Mate, I love him,” Ron admitted, “but the man is expecting Lav and Parvati to stand up and marry you both.”

 

“For fuck’s sake,” Dean replied with a snort of laughter. 

 

“Merry Christmas,” Ron grinned as he shook Dean’s hand, “and congratulations again.”

 

“Cheers Ron, Merry Christmas,” Dean grinned and accepted his friend’s hand. 

 

Dean and Ron approached the aisle, not that it was particularly needed, as neither Seamus nor Dean were walking down it, as such, like a bride usually would, at the same time the other three did. Dean felt his whole face light up as Seamus’ fingers laced through his own, he took a mental note of the Christmas lights reflected in Seamus’ eyes. It truly was, Dean thought to himself as he looked into the face of the man he had loved since first year, been  _ in love  _ with since fourth, and shared his life with since fifth year, the most wonderful time of year. 

 

Together, with Ron, Harry and Neville walking just behind, the party of former Gryffindor housemates walked towards the front of the awaiting guests, together. 

 

“Wait a minute,” Dean heard Harry mutter from just behind, and he felt Seamus begin to shake with laughter at the exact moment he, and no doubt Neville and Ron did also. 

 

“Where are Lavender and Parvati?” Dean heard whispered and let out a bark of uncontrollable laughter as they reached the registrar, a jolly man called Dave. “I can’t see them!”

 

“Thank you all,” Dave began, “you may all be seated.” 

 

Dean turned to face Seamus, their hands still gripped together, just at the moment he heard a loud gasp of comprehension from somewhere to the left. 

 

“Nooooo…!”

 

“We did try to explain,” Dean heard Ron mutter. 

 

“We are gathered here today, at such a special time of year, to celebrate the marriage and union of Dean, and Seamus. Best friends, life partners, and soon to be husbands,” Dave’s voice was as jovial as his wide smile.    
  
“Well,” Harry remarked from somewhere, as both Dean and Seamus fought the desire to laugh at such an important moment. “I did  _ not _ see that coming.”


End file.
